Sweet Festival
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: So once in summer there was a festival, filled with plenty of delicious treats and games. Wanna see what happens when you leave two people alone? SxF


**Moon: I was looking through my documents and found this story that I probably should have posted during summer... hehe  
**

**Shade: You're really forgetful.  
**

**Moon: That's how I act! Anyways, I thought that you guys might enjoy reading this even though it's short. Hope you guys enjoy this and maybe it'll warm you up a bit.  
**

**Shade: You're an idiot and you don't own FushigiBoshi no Futago Hime.  
**

**Moon: Pictures~  
**

**Shade: I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

"Rein, are you done yet? I wanna hurry and go to the festival before it's too late. How long are you going to take in there?" I opened the bathroom door and saw several things all around the bathroom. "Rein, come on, everyone's waiting for us and you know that I love candied apples!"

"I'm almost done!" I looked at Rein who was wearing a light blue yukata that had white flowers on the bottom. "I just need to do my hair then I'm done. Fine, you should wear a yukata too," Rein said with pins in her mouth.

"No way. I can't eat that much wearing that tight obi and I can't run around or play any games that well with those high geta." Besides, Rein would make me do a bunch of other stuff too like put on makeup and do my hair in a weird fashion.

"But you would look so pretty! Shade would think so too, you know." I blushed a little. What does that matter? "I have a pink one for you too, just put it on. It's a short legged one so you'll have some more room to move. Come on," she said taking my hand.

"Wait, Rein-" Someone help me!

~Then after some time~

"They're late...," Altezza said, wearing a pretty green yukata with plenty of jewels decorating the skirt. "Do you think that they got lost or something?"

"No, I'm sure that they're still getting ready. They do have a sense of direction," Sophie said wearing a purple yukata with dark blue swirls. "Altezza, don't worry so much or you'll definitely get wrinkles. Ah, but then it could be considered laugh lines from all of your comedy training."

"Why do you always have to say things like that?"

Then we finally finished walking up the stone steps. "Everyone, sorry for making you wait!" We said at the same time.

"In my defense, I wanted to go sooner," I said as I pulled on one of my uncomfortable long sleeves. Ergh... I hate this, This look makes me feel so uncomfortable... but when Rein goes into her scary, 'you need to listen to me aura', I can't really deny her.

"But I wanted Fine to wear a yukata with me, so it took a little longer. Sorry about that," Rein said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. You both look beautiful," Bright said. I glanced over at Rein who was blushing a red deeper than my hair. Really... how long is it going to take for her to finally confess to Bright? Wait... then I would be annoyed at night. "Now that everyone's here, shall we go enjoy ourselves?"

"Agreed," everyone said. At first we walked together as a group, but because of all the people that were there, we soon separated and I somehow ended up with Shade. How does that happen?! Did Rein purposely plan this or something...?

"Looks like we're all separated. Well, it's better to move around in smaller groups than in a large one," Shade said as he closed his phone. "We're meeting everyone up later to watch the fireworks, so until then, what do you want to do?"

"Um..." Then I smelt something yummy. "Let's go get some takoyaki and candied apples," I said dragging him towards the delicious scent. My eyes were shining when I saw them. It looks so good! "Mister, can I have two orders of takoyaki?"

"Here go you little girl,' he said as I exchange a few coins for my order.

"Thank you! Ah, fried kabobs! Excuse me!" After spending money for a few food booths, I finally sat down and starting eating. "This is so good!" Ah! I forgot that Shade was still here. I swallowed and looked over towards Shade. He looks like he's in a bad mood... maybe I shouldn't have dragged him. "Sorry Shade, I was just thinking about eating again... sorry about dragging you."

"It's fine. I'm used to it from Milky." Does that mean that he only thinks of me as a sister?

"Well, we do have the same eating habits. Now that I think about it, Milky said that you liked takoyaki." I pulled out one of the cartons from my bag and handed it to Shade. "Here."

"But I'm not-" Then he was interrupted by growling not from my stomach. I raised one of my eyebrows and stared. He sighed and put his head down. "Thanks for the food."

I watched as he ate the first few octopus battered balls. "Is it good?"

"It's not bad," he said. "Do you like them?"

"Yep. I always love the food that they sell at festivals. It always taste better somehow, don'cha think?" Shade nodded and I smiled. Shade finished up his takoyaki, while I finished all of my fried and grilled food. That was so good! Now I wanna eat something sweet. "Ah, I still didn't get any candied apples yet!"

"Candied apples?"

"Yep, candied apples. They're sweet and really good. They're my favorite festival food. Rein likes them too, since they aren't as sticky as cotton candy," I said as we walked towards the stand. "Excuse me, can I have 3 candied apples?" Soon the person gave me the wrapped, bright red treats and I gave them money. Yay, candied apples! I held one out to Shade. "Here Shade, try one."

"I don't want-"

"Come on Shade. They're really good," I said putting the wrapped apple in his hand. "I know that you don't like sweet things that much, but it is good." He took a bite. "Is it good?" He nodded. I smiled.

"Step right up and try to get 3 bull's eyes, only 400 yen! Grand prize is a certificate for a week's worth of candy at Sweet Dreams! Only one grand prize available, try while you still can!" I stood up immediately. A free week's worth of sweets will help with my allowance a lot.

"Wait a second Fine, you're terrible with darts." I looked at Shade hopefully with pleading eyes. "No."

"Please. I'll pay for it."

"No.

"Pretty please! I'm sure that Narlo will try to win it for Milky," I said knowing how worried Shade gets over Milky and Narlo being together. "Knowing Milky, she'll probably thank Narlo like how she always does." It should take affect sooner or later.

"Let's go," Shade said with flames in his aura. I'm so sorry Milky. I should stop him, but I love sweets too much! I'll apologize to her in person later. "Here." I looked at the certificate in front of me. He got it already?! I looked towards the scared booth did he have to see? I am sorry.

"Shade, you're scary." I'm getting shivers. "Thank you. As payment, I'll treat you to something. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Mou, so grumpy! Then I noticed a yo-yo booth. I'm good at that.

I pulled Shade over to the booth. "Choose a color that you like."

"What would I do with this?" I glared at him. He sighed and gave in. "Then this purple striped one, " he said pointing to one.

"Okay. Excuse me, I'd like to try," I said handing the man money. Slowly, I lowered the hook and managed to get the balloon like pouch on my first try. "I did it! Here you go Shade," I said handing him the string.

"Thanks." There was silence between us as we walked throughout the festival. Could it be that he doesn't like the yo-yo? I know that they're not as fun as goldfish, but I can't do that goldfish game without breaking like 10 of the little paddles! "Hey Fine."

"Hm?"

"There's going to be another festival next week. Do you want to go to that one with me? Just the two of us."

I smiled. "As long as you come with me to Sweet Dreams tomorrow."

"Then it's a date."


End file.
